I'm A Dragon
by DarknessLight1944
Summary: Naomie déteste l'injustice. Et quand elle vit la première fois Chris malmener Carrie, elle s'interposa. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est comme ça.
1. Chapter 1

Il était huit heures de l'après-midi et c'était l'heure de diner, Naomie regarda son père puis sa mère. Ceux-ci se penchaient, inquiets, vers elle.  
« Es-tu certaine de vouloir y allé, mon cœur ? demanda tendrement son père.  
-Oui.  
-Mais si des personnes se moquent de toi…  
-Je crois que je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Ce n'est pas des cicatrices qui vont me pourrir mon année, non ? »  
Les deux parents sourirent devant leur téméraire et courageuse enfant. La famille McGyv venait de s'installer dans la ville de Chamberlain, dans le Maine. Ils avaient emménagés dans une petite maison dans un quartier de pavillons. Monsieur Henry McGyv était américain, il avait vécu vingt ans en France, c'était un homme aux cheveux poivres-sels, avec des yeux bleues-gris, d'assez grosse corpulence et d'une joie de vivre sans borne. Madame Lisa McGyv était française, elle avait des cheveux bruns courts et raides, des yeux verts et d'une gentillesse et douceur incroyables. Elle avait rencontré son mari à une conférence, en effet, celui-ci était professeur d'histoire et un historien réputé. De leur union naquit Naomie. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux avant-bras, des yeux verts. Pendant l'accouchement, il y avait eu une complication et Naomie était née avec plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps. Celle qui se voyait le plus était une cicatrice qui partait du haut de son sourcil droit pour arriver au milieu de sa pommette. Malgré cela, ils aimaient leur fille plus que tout. Monsieur McGyv avait décidé de revenir vivre dans son pays natal et avait eu le job d'un professeur d'histoire partit à la retraite. Il allait donc faire la classe dans le lycée de Chamberlain.

Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, Rachel Spies, Helen Shyres, Donna Thibodeau, Mary Thibodeau, Jessica Upshaw et Sue Snell regardaient avec curiosité leur nouveau professeur d'histoire arrivé avec une fille de leur âge. Elle portait une veste en cuir, une chemise noire et grise, un jean noir lui aussi et des baskets noirs et blanches. Autour de son cou était attaché un pendentif en forme de dragon. Ils se séparèrent et la nouvelle avança vers l'entré des élèves.  
« Hé, vous voyez ce que je vois ? demanda Tina en pointant du doigt la cicatrice sur son visage.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu… ? commença Helen.  
-On n'a qu'à lui demander, dit Sue.  
-Bonne idée, sourit Chris. Hé, la nouvelle ! »  
Elle se tourna vers elle, braquant son regard émeraude. Elle s'avança de quelques pas.  
« Ouais ?  
-Pourquoi t'as une cicatrice ?  
-Complications de naissance, répondit-elle.  
-Et t'en a d'autres ?  
-Oui, j'en ai plusieurs.  
-Cool ! Au fait je m'appelle Christine Hargensen, mais appelle-moi Chris. Et toi, c'est ?  
-Naomie McGyv. »  
Les autres filles se présentèrent tour à tour et elles entrainèrent Naomie dans les couloirs du lycée. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle était dans la même classe que ces… filles.  
« J'ai remarqué que tu avais un accent, dit Sue.  
-Je viens de France, c'est normal.  
-Tu parles bien notre langue.  
-Mon père est américain. C'est ma deuxième langue maternelle.  
-Oh…  
-Hé regardez qui c'est qui passe. »  
Naomie regarda dans la même direction qu'elles. C'était une fille de leur âge, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux marron. Elle portait des vêtements qui essayaient de cacher sa féminité. Les filles l'entourèrent, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.  
« Naomie, je te présente Carrie, déclara solennellement Chris d'un ton moqueur. La putain de Dieu. »  
Avec un grognement de colère, Naomie empoigna son poignet et commença à le serrer.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
-Un, on ne se moque pas des autres et deux, Dieu n'a pas de ''putain''.  
-Laisse-moi ! »  
Au bout de quelques secondes intenses, Naomie daigna enfin de la lâcher. Chris se frotta le poignet.  
« Tu me le paieras !  
-C'est ça. »  
Une fois qu'elles furent seules, Carrie alla lentement vers elle.  
« Me… Merci…  
-De quoi ?  
-De… m'avoir défendu… Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?  
-Je déteste quand on se moque des autres. »  
Carrie lui sourit faiblement. Elles marchèrent dans le couloir.  
« Alors, t'es dans la classe que Chris ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc… on sera dans la même classe, sourit Naomie, ça va être génial ! »  
La sonnerie retentit et les élèves coururent en classe.

Naomie discutait avec son père devant leur voiture quand elle vit passer Carrie.  
« Hé Carrie ! Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? »  
Elle regarda Naomie puis le professeur McGyv. Celui-ci lui sourit.  
« Je crois me souvenir que nous habitons côte à côte, non ? Allez, viens. »  
Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la voiture rouge, à l'arrière aux côtés de Naomie.

Margaret White n'en croyait pas ses yeux. SA fille était dans une voiture d'inconnue et semblait rire avec eux ! Ils se garèrent dans l'allée à côté de sa maison. Carrie pâlit quand elle vit sa mère et s'avança. Les deux autres personnes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au perron où se situait Margaret.  
« Bonjour, madame White ! salua Monsieur McGyv.  
-Bonjour.  
-Nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, sourit encore cet homme.  
-Bien. »  
Lorsque Carrie fut rentrée, elle rentra à son tour et claqua la porte. Le père et la fille se regardèrent étonnés d'un tel comportement. Ensuite, ils se retournèrent pour accéder à leur domicile.  
Naomie était assise à table, faisant tranquillement ses devoirs et mangeant un gâteau aux noix. Son père corrigeait des copies tandis que sa mère lisait un livre.  
« Papa, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Pourquoi les gens sont-ils cruels avec ceux qu'ils pensent être faibles ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Certains ont cette mentalité car ils sont malheureux. Pourquoi cette question ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?  
-Non… C'est cette fille, Carrie. Elle est harcelée par un gang de filles, et une d'entre-elle l'a traité de ''putain de Dieu'' devant moi.  
-Qu'as-tu fait ?  
-J'ai succombé à ma colère.  
-Naomie !  
-Je lui ais presque cassé le poignet mais elle le méritait ! admit-elle. »  
Henry soupira. Décidément, sa fille ne changera jamais. Lisa se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naomie.  
« Je sais que tu détestes l'injustice mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du mal à ta camarade.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être inutile…  
-Tu ne l'aies pas ! Au contraire ! Aidez cette fille à se sentir mieux est quelque chose de merveilleux ! »  
Elle hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux.  
« Carrie… Elle est différente…  
-Comment ça ? demanda Henry.  
-Je le sens… Au fond de moi… »  
Ses parents se regardèrent en silence avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Naomie ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle alluma sa lampe et attrapa un carnet et un stylo. Elle commença à écrire quelques phrases avec un rythme dans la tête :  
 _Dans les ténèbres du ciel noir de la nuit  
Seul la lune brille doucement  
Pour éclairer les enfants  
Et les protéger sans limite._  
Elle n'était pas satisfaite. Mais c'était suffisant. Elle éteignit sa lampe et s'endormit. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie entra avec appréhension dans la salle de sport. Elle croisa beaucoup d'hommes qui la regardaient étrangement, en même temps, c'était une femme.  
 _Ces hommes finiront en Enfer. Dieu les punira. Maman a raison._  
Un homme musclé et noir la vit et s'approcha d'elle.  
« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi?  
-Je… je venais voir si Naomie était là, ses parents m'ont dit qu'elle pouvait être ici, murmura-t-elle.  
-Oh la nouvelle ! sourit-il. Viens, je t'y conduis. »  
Elle suivit l'homme qui ouvrit deux portes. Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Naomie se battait contre un homme beaucoup plus grand et âgé qu'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen puis un autre dans la joue. L'homme tomba à terre. Un autre siffla dans son sifflet et leva la main.  
« Naomie a gagné ! »  
La jeune fille tendit la main vers son adversaire et l'aida à se relever. Elle lui donna même une petite tape sur l'épaule et remarqua ensuite Carrie, tétanisé devant tant d'hommes. Naomie sortit du ring et s'approcha d'elle.  
« Salut Carrie ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse et fière d'avoir gagné son combat.  
-Bonjour…  
-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est Chris, c'est ça ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non, non… C'est juste que… Que je n'arrive pas à faire mon devoir de technologie et comme tu es doué dans ce domaine.  
-Tu as besoin d'aide, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, pleurnicha Carrie.  
-J'prends mes affaires et on y va, d'accord ? »

Margaret White regarda sa fille qui arrivait avec cette… chose. Celle-ci était couverte de sueur.  
 _Guidée par le pêché… pensa la femme._  
Carrie ouvrit la porte et fit face à sa mère. L'autre entra et ferma la porte.  
« Bonjour, madame White ! Comment allez-vous ?  
-Carrie, viens un instant s'il te plait, ordonna la femme sèchement. »  
La jeune fille gémit doucement avant de suivre en baissant la tête sa mère dans la cuisine.  
« Que fait-elle ici ?!  
-Elle est venu m'aider pour mon devoir de technologie. Maman, elle est gentille.  
-Elle est couverte de puanteur, ce sont les hommes hein ? Elle est avec eux ?  
-Non ! Elle fait du sport, elle aime ça. Maman, elle veut m'aider et je te jure qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. »  
Margaret White hocha la tête puis alla dans le salon et toisa Naomie.  
« Allez prendre une douche pour vous enlever cette puanteur. Carrie, prête-lui des vêtements.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, madame White j'en ai !  
-Bien. Dépêchez-vous. »  
Les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre en discutant. Margaret White regarda le crucifix. Ne faisait-elle pas une énorme erreur ?

Naomie était sous la douche depuis un bon moment donc Carrie s'entraînait à soulever des objets. Elle regarda le sac de son… amie.  
 _Décolle._  
Le sac noir et rouge lévita dans le ciel.  
« Cela fait du bien une bonne douche ! »  
Carrie tressaillit et le sac tomba sur le sol. Une pochette mal fermé s'affala sur le sol et plusieurs papiers plans se dispersèrent sur le sol. Carrie se pencha pour mieux voir. Elle savait bien que la curiosité était un affreux pêché mais elle était très intéressé par cette étrange écriture. Elle en attrapa plusieurs et lit les titres à hautes voix :  
« La chute de Pégase, le Fantôme de l'Opéra, l'Ange de la Nuit, l'Ange des Ténèbres, l'Aigle et l'Ours, le Loup mourant, la Fin du Jour…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?! hurla une voix. »  
La jeune fille se retourna et elle vit Naomie se précipiter sur elle. Elle lui arracha les partitions des mains et les fourra dans son sac. Elle se tourna vers Carrie.  
« Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…  
-C'est rien, siffla Naomie.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Tiens, je te prête ma feuille. Recopie et redonne la moi demain, répondit rageusement Naomie en lui tendant une feuille.  
-Attends Naomie, supplia Carrie en la suivant.  
-Au revoir. »

Margaret White entendit du bruit et elle vit la chose descendre les escaliers suivit de sa fille.  
« Naomie, je suis désoler je ne voulais pas…  
-Bonne soirée madame White. »  
Elle claqua presque la porte. La mère de Carrie remarqua une feuille qui était sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de la prendre et de la regarder.  
« La Chute de Pégase, murmura-t-elle en parcourant des yeux la feuille. »  
C'était une partition avec des paroles et ça semblait raconter une histoire. En grognant elle lança la feuille au sol et mit son pied dessus, sous le regard choqué de Carrie.  
« Tu vois ça, c'est le Diable en personne qui l'a écrit.  
-Maman, Naomie n'est pas Satan, dit doucement Carrie.  
-Si elle l'est. Je t'interdis de revoir cette fille, compris ?  
-Mais…  
-COMPRIS ? »  
Carrie baissa la tête.  
« Oui maman.  
-Parfait. Le diner est bientôt prêt. »

Le lendemain, Carrie prit la partition pour la redonner à Naomie. Arrivé au lycée, elle la vit mais quand elle voulut s'en approcher, Chris et sa bande lui barrèrent la route.  
« Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la moche a perdu son garde du corps ? ricana Chris.  
-Laissez-moi passer, dit Carrie.  
-Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on laisse une fille comme toi salir notre lycée ? Oh mais où est passé cette diablesse de Naomie, sourit Tina.  
-Naomie n'est pas une diablesse ! rétorqua Carrie en élevant la voix.  
-C'est quoi ça ? »  
Helen lui arracha la partition et la regarda.  
« La Chute de Pégase ? T'écris un opéra pour le Diable Carrie ?  
\- Redonne-moi ça ! hurla une voix. »  
Tel un ouragan, Naomie bouscula les filles et prit la feuille.  
« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! En plus, ce n'est pas terminé !  
-Genre t'écris un opéra ! se moqua Tina.  
-Non, c'est une symphonie, corrigea la jeune fille. C'est différent. Un opéra est un regroupement de symphonies. »  
Les filles se regardèrent. Sue s'avança.  
« Et tu pourrais nous jouer la Chute de Pégase ?  
-Elle n'est pas terminé, gémit Naomie. Je n'aime pas jouer mes œuvres quand…  
-T'en as écrite plusieurs ! s'écria Chris.  
-Oui. »  
La sonnerie retentit et les filles se précipitèrent en classe. Carrie rattrapa Naomie.  
« Ecoute, je suis désoler pour hier. Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires, c'était tellement intriguant...  
-Ouais ok, dit simplement Naomie en s'asseyant. »

Sue regarda Naomie. Elle était différente, pas comme Carrie, mais différente. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes qui écrivaient de la musique classique. Elle se décida, à contrecœur, à suivre Naomie après les cours.  
Elle l'a suivi jusqu'à l'auditorium. Sue pénétra à l'intérieur et se cacha entre les sièges. Naomie prit une guitare et s'assit sur le sol, plusieurs partitions devant elle. Elle commença à jouer une mélodie et à chanter. A la fin, Sue se leva et Naomie la vit s'approcher.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Depuis quand es-tu là ?!  
-C'était magnifique Naomie ! sourit Sue. Tu devrais vraiment venir pour jouer au bal de promo. Je pari que tu feras un malheur !»  
Alors, Naomie leva la tête vers elle. On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue timide d'un coup.  
« Tu crois ?  
-Oui ! Imagine le succès que tu vas avoir ! Et ce serait tellement cool !  
-Ok, je vais voir si je peux, soupira l'artiste. »  
Sue sourit et raccompagna Naomie à la sortie.  
« Au fait, c'était quoi le titre de ta chanson ?  
-The Rise of the Dark God.  
-Ok, à lundi ! »  
Naomie la salua et rentra chez elle à pieds. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle constata que son père s'était endormi sur ses copies et que sa mère dormait sur le canapé. Elle ferma la porte à clé et monta dans sa chambre. Après avoir mangé et fait sa toilette, elle se coucha en regardant son pendentif qui luisait doucement à la pale lueur de la lune. 


End file.
